Shirou Fubuki no se arrepiente de nada
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Algunas veces se arrepentía de cada comentario, de cada acción, hasta de su existencia, dejando de lado las palabras que su madre le había dicho...Hasta que llega un momento en el que piensa seriamente si arrepentirse o no.


**Shirou Fubuki no se arrepiente de nada.**

–Debería llevárselo, se nota que le agrada– Le dijo la amable chica que atendía allí. Shirou la miró unos segundos, luego volteó a ver a la cosa pequeña que tenía en las manos. Sonrió.

–Está bien, me lo llevaré–

–Genial, ahora solo tiene que llenar esta hoja y puede llevárselo Fubuki-san– El joven de cabellos plateados asintió dándole el objeto a la chica encargada del lugar. Tomó uno de los bolígrafos y comenzó a llenar la hoja. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

–_Espero que les guste – _Pensó mientras sonreía. Esa chica linda y amable lo había convencido de llevárselo, y bueno, obviamente lo llevaría, lo había decidido en el momento en que lo vio– Listo.

– ¡Muy bien! Gracias por esto Fubuki-san, verá que no se arrepentirá– La chica le entregó el pequeño objeto con cuidado y sonrió.

–No lo haré Ritsuka-chan, muchas gracias. Nos vemos después– Tomó la bolsa que traía antes y la colocó en su antebrazo para poder tomar aquella cosa en ambas manos.

–Claro, saludos a su familia y al equipo– Gritó desde la tienda, pues Shirou ya había salido. Él solo correspondió con una sonrisa.

"_Verá que no se arrepentirá"_ Las palabras de la muchachita llegaron a su cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia. No, él nunca se arrepentía de nada, si lo hacía, debía ser alguna cosa muy tonta por la cual arrepentirse.

Su madre siempre se los había dicho a Atsuya y a él "_**Nunca se arrepientan de nada, de perder algo, o de estar con la persona que aman aunque hayan cometido errores, pues el arrepentirse hará que se sientan mal de todos sus actos**_".

Claro, debía admitir que antes se arrepentía de todo, de sus malas jugadas, de ser tan amable con la gente, de confiar en todo el mundo, de que él estuviera vivo y su familia no…

Pero sobre todo, había cosas de las cuales nunca se arrepintió, en primera: aceptar unirse a Raimon, pues ahí conoció a los mejores amigos que se pudiera tener en la vida. En segunda: conocer a Shuuya Gouenji. En tercera: Haberle dicho toda su vida, sus problemas, sus miedos, sus debilidades sin siquiera haberle hablado más de 3 veces. En cuarta: superar lo que ocurrió con Atsuya… ¡Y la lista seguía! Pero había momentos sumamente especiales, de los cuales nunca iba a arrepentirse, y decir sumamente especiales era importante, pues todo eso lo había convertido en la persona que era ahora.

Todavía portaba el uniforme de su secundaria, no había tomado tiempo para cambiarse, pues el viaje fue directo hasta la cuidad.

_**-Me pregunto qué dirá al verme-**_Pensó mientras colocaba las manos en el barandal. Vaya que la cuidad era linda, justo como la recordaba. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que había dejado de ver el hermoso atardecer desde aquella banca de la Torre Inazuma, cuando hizo una promesa con sus mejores amigos. Escuchó unos pasos lentos, presentía que se trataba de aquella persona, así que volteó.

Ahí estaba, con su peinado hacia arriba, y su cara de fastidio de siempre. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, así que probablemente no notaría que él estaba ahí.

–**Nunca te había visto tan triste, sabes que no me agrada verte así** –Y eso fue como un hechizo, un hechizo que regresó a la realidad a Shuuya Gouenji, que lo hizo mirar hacia delante y le hizo estremecerse.

–**Fu... ¿Fubuki?** **–** Nunca había visto que el goleador de fuego abriera tanto los ojos

–**Ha pasado tiempo Gouenji–** Sonrió, y para el mayor, eso fue como darle permiso a lo que ahora estaba haciendo. Corrió hacia Shirou y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Shirou correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera. De un momento a otro, Shuuya lo alzó y dieron un par de vueltas mientras reían.

–**Que…que sorpresa que estés aquí en Inazuma–** El peli crema se separó de él y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que no cualquiera puede ver de Shuuya Gouenji.

–**Sí, bueno, el director Hibiki me llamó y me pidió que viniera, ya que habría algo muy importante que nos incluía a todos los que jugamos contra el Instituto, pero antes de cualquier cosa, quise venir a verte a ti primero–**Dijo esto con un leve sonrojo y agachando un poco la mirada.

–**Muchas gracias–** Él también apartó la vista –**Uh… ¿Y tienes en dónde quedarte?**

–**Sí, estoy durmiendo en casa de Kazemaru, ya sabes lo cariñosa que es su mamá cuando se trata de mí– **El más alto musitó un "Cierto". La madre de su amigo peli azul quería mucho a Fubuki, lo consideraba un segundo hijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–**Eh, mi casa queda a una cuadra de la de Kazemaru, podemos ir juntos si… si quieres claro–** Nunca en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él había visto algo así. Shuuya estaba sonrojado, _bastante._

–**Me encantaría– **Dijo con una sonrisa

_**Nunca se arrepentiría de haberle tomado la mano a Shuuya y caminar junto a él ante las miradas de los demás.**_

Se podía decir que Natsumi Raimon no era la chica más…amable o alegre de todas, algunas veces ayudaba, pero si lo hacía, hacía las cosas tontamente. Y claro, ella no hacía nada en su casa, era la típica niña mimada y arrogante y le valía todo, claro…eso hasta que comenzó a preocuparse por Fubuki.

En los entrenamientos se le notaba algo triste, ya todos lo habían comentado, y como siempre, él respondía con un "No es nada, solo estoy cansado". Por supuesto la intuición femenina de Natsumi le comprobaba que no era cierto, así que se había decidido a ayudar a Fubuki por una buena causa. Y bueno, de paso que Endou la viera, creyera que era amable y muy linda por ayudar a Shirou, la invitara a salir, etc., etc… pero bueno, eso probablemente no iba a pasar.

Ahora iba a aprovechar que el entrenador Kudou los había dejado descansar. Se acercó a Fubuki ante la mirada de Hiroto, Midorikawa y Fudou.

–**Umm, Fubuki-kun ¿podríamos hablar en privado un momento?** **–** Los cuatro compañeros se sorprendieron, pues Natsumi casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Endou o las otras managers.

Fubuki sonrió –**Claro–** comenzaron a caminar ante las miradas de todos, solamente Aki sabía de qué se trataba. – **¿ocurre algo Natsumi-san?** **–**

–**Sí, bueno, no es nada malo, solo que he notado que últimamente no estás muy alegre, y como manager, debo ayudar al quien lo necesite–**

–**Sí, bueno ––**

–**Pero esta vez Fubuki-kun, te pido que no me veas como mánager, si no como una amiga–** Natsumi sonrió y Fubuki sintió que podía darle su confianza.

–**Muchas gracias–**

–**No tienes por qué agradecerme, pero quiero que me respondas algo–**

–**Claro, ¿qué pasa?** **–**

–**Acaso… ¿acaso estás triste porque Gouenji ahora siempre está con Toramaru?** **– **Shirou se sonrojó bastante y miró hacia el suelo. Natsumi se sintió apenada, no debía meterse en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero estaba segura de que ayudarlo le haría sentir bien con ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco, y era más que obvio, pues desde que comenzó todo esto de la FFI, Toramaru no se despegó de Gouenji en ningún momento, lo peor fue cuando Gouenji comenzó a prestarle atención y dejó de atender a Fubuki, ¡Si ellos dos eran inseparables! Los mejores amigos del mundo…Pero claro, Natsumi sabía de lo que en realidad se trataba, Gouenji solo jugaba un papel de niñera, varias veces intentó hablar con Shirou, pero por causas del destino (AKA Utsunomiya acosador) nunca podía.

–**Bueno, en realidad…si lo estoy, Gouenji es mi mejor amigo, claro que tengo muchos, pero…–**

–**Sé de lo que hablas, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto siempre estará a salvo conmigo–**

Natsumi Raimon podía parecer la chica más arrogante y egoísta del mundo, pero cuando era amable y ayudaba a las personas, lo hacía bien.

_**Nunca se arrepentiría de haberle dicho toda la verdad a Natsumi.**_

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Había aplicado todos y cada uno de los consejos que Natsumi le dio, pero nada resultó.

–"_**Claro, hubiera resultado si Gouenji no estuviera acompañado por Toramaru"**_ _**–**_ pensó mientras caminaba por los dormitorios del edificio.

Una mano tomando su brazo lo sorprendió, y con fuerza fue jalado hacia un pequeño armario que guardaba cosas de limpieza.

– _**¿**_**Gouenji?** **–** El mencionado suspiró con alivio, como si hubiera cargado un gran peso encima y acabara de quitárselo.

–**Lamento si te asusté, pero apenas pude escaparme de Toramaru–** El pobre parecía que le había dado tres vueltas seguidas a Japón, estaba agitado –** Hola –**

_¿De verdad, Shuuya? ¿HOLA? _Shirou no lo creía, lo había llevado hasta un armario solo para decirle eso, vaya…

– **¿Qué tal te va olvidándome?** **–** el peli plata no tenía tiempo para conversar tontamente, él necesitaba saber por qué Gouenji había dejado de hablarle.

– ¿**Olvidándote? Shi––**

–**Sabes a qué me refiero Gouenji, siempre te la pasas con Toramaru–**

–**Tú siempre estás con Hiroto ¿crees que yo no me siento como tú?** **–** Era verdad, Fubuki se había vuelto inseparable de Hiroto, al igual que con Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Fudou, pero Hiroto era diferente. Ambos tuvieron un pasado trágico, quedaron huérfanos y vivían con una personalidad diferente a la suya propia, ambos estaban identificados con eso, se querían bastante, eso era seguro.

–**Hi…Hiroto siempre ha estado conmigo al igual que Fudou, además ellos también son tus amigos, y… Y... tú fuiste el primero que me reemplazó–** El peli plata cruzó los brazos y mostró una cara de enojo, desviando la mirada. Abrió un poco los ojos para observar al otro, pues se estaba riendo. –**Oye, ¿de qué diablos te...? –**

–**Yo no te reemplacé, Fubuki, Toramaru es el que nunca me suelta, pues dice que soy su ídolo, además–** Se acercó con cuidado a Shirou y lo miró a los ojos –**Yo nunca voy a reemplazar a mi mejor amigo–**

Shirou se sonrojó ante eso, se maldijo miles de veces mentalmente, pues tal vez por sus ataques de celos Gouenji ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

–**Entonces… ¿Me perdonarías?** **–** La voz de Shuuya sonaba tan dulce que ni él se lo creía.

–**No tengo que perdonar nada–**Contestó con una sonrisa

– **¿Mejores amigos por siempre, de nuevo?** **–** Gouenji extendió su mano

–**Los mejores del mundo–** Concluyó estrechando la mano del más alto, pero no se esperó que éste lo jalara y lo abrazara con fuerza. No dudó en corresponder.

–**Te extrañé copito–**

–**Y yo a ti, llamita–** Ambos rieron, les gustaba molestarse con esos apodos.

–**Tonto– **Comentó el más alto entre risas

–**Idiota– **Ambos se soltaron y se tomaron de la mano después **–-Vámonos, o el entrenador va a mandar a todos a buscarnos–** Shuuya sonrió y musitó un "Sí". Ambos estaban felices, pues habían recuperado lo que querían.

_**Y así, entre risas traviesas y miradas cómplices, Shirou no se arrepentía de haber sido castigado por perder 10 minutos de entrenamiento, y estaba seguro de que Shuuya tampoco.**_

Nunca antes Shirou había puesto semejante cara. Él siempre fue de las personas sociables, le gustaba conocer a nuevas personas, tener nuevos amigos, y hablar con todos. Con excepciones, claro. Como Toramaru. No era que lo odiara o algo, era un jugador muy bueno, algo así como el hermano menor de todos, pero no hablaba con él por varias razones (Léase: Celos e interrupciones a momentos con Gouenji). Es por eso que Shirou ahora tenía esta cara, un leve sonrojo, pena, vergüenza y confusión.

Toramaru le estaba dando un plato de Ramen Miso.

–**Lo cociné para usted–**

–**No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo Toramaru– **Le dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa en los labios.

–**E-eh. Está bien, bueno, quiero disculparme por…–**El pequeño hizo una pausa y se sonrojó**–Porque he estado entrenando siempre con Gouenji-san–**

–**No tienes por qué disculparte–**

** –Sí lo tengo Fubuki-san, yo…al parecer te lastimé, me refiero a que no te dejaba estar con Gouenji-san ni entrenar con él, así que te hice mi especialidad para comer, y espero me perdones—**Fubuki meditó unos segundos todo eso. Definitivamente tenía que disimular sus celos.

–**No hay nada que perdonar Toramaru-kun–**Fubuki tomó el plato con una sonrisa**– ¿Comemos juntos? –**

– **¡Me encantaría! –**

A lo lejos, Gouenji sonrió.

_**Nunca se arrepentiría de haberle aceptado a Toramaru el Ramen especial, ni de haber hablado con él, mucho menos de haberlo perdonado mentalmente.**_

–**Fubuki ¿estás hablando enserio? –**Kazemaru estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho Fubuki.

–**Sí, así que por favor, no le digan nada a Gouenji, solo ustedes lo saben–**Dijo mirando a Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou y Tsunami, pues eran los que se habían ganado más su confianza y su cariño.

– **¡Cuenta con ello! –**Tsunami le dijo con una sonrisa. Fubuki agradeció.

Pasaron 3 meses desde la victoria, desde que Inazuma Japan ganó la FFI, desde que llegaron a la meta y cumplieron su sueño. Muchos volvieron a su hogar, Tsunami regresó a Okinawa, lo mismo Fubuki a Hokkaido, y Fudou a Teikoku por lo menos a graduarse.

3 meses en los que Gouenji dio todo de sí mismo para lograr una calificación excelente, solo para graduarse y poder ir a Hokkaido a ver a Shirou, ese era el trato que había hecho con su padre.

– **¡Felicidades, capitán! Ya están graduados**–Comentó Kabeyama con una lágrima traviesa resbalando por su mejilla.

–**No te pongas así Kabeyama ¡Siempre seremos amigos y nos veremos muy seguido!** –Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Endou, tratando de animar a su amigo–**Aunque, me pregunto ¿por qué remodelan la escuela justo cuando vamos a irnos? Me hubiera gustado ver las nuevas instalaciones ¿Tú sabes algo Natsumi?** –La mencionada se sonrojo, dejó su celular enviando un mensaje y miró a Endou con una sonrisa.

–**No realmente, lo siento mucho**–

El celular de Gouenji comenzó a sonar, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran callados. Miró el teléfono y su rostro se iluminó.

–**Es Fubuki…**–Musitó con una sonrisa–** ¡Fubuki, hola!**

– **¡Hola Gouenji! Felicidades–**

–**Igualmente. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ir a celebrar–**

–**Pues, podemos ir–** Shuuya saltó del susto. Fubuki estaba detrás de él.

– **¡Shi-Shirou!** **–**El menor sonrió y lo abrazó. Estos 3 meses de no verse le habían afectado, Shuuya y él eran inseparables, y ahora que estaba junto a él ya no sentía el vacío de siempre en su pecho. Se sentía completo, igual que Shuuya…

–**Bueno, ahora seremos estudiantes de preparatoria…–**Dijo Shirou mientras se comía el helado de fresa que había comprado junto con Shuuya. Gouenji lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues la piel del chico se veía extremadamente hermosa con el atardecer.

–**Sí, es una lástima que muchos no vayamos a la misma escuela, pero igual estaríamos en contacto**–Como respuesta, recibió un "Uh-hum". –** ¿Y cuándo regresas a Hokkaido?**

– **¡Ah!, ¿me estás corriendo justo cuando acabo de llegar?** – Shirou fingió ofenderse.

– **¿Qué? No, claro que no, e-es solo**––

–**Estoy jugando Shuuya, no te pongas así**–Aclaró con una leve risa– **No regresaré.**

Bueno, ahora no parecía una broma; Shuuya parecía no entender de todas formas.

–**Me refiero, a que me quedaré en Inazuma a vivir a partir de ahora, además con la nueva Preparatoria Raimon, será más fácil estar contigo y con los demás**–El rostro de Shuuya se iluminó por completo. Estaría 3 años enteros junto a su amado peli-plata, no podría estar más feliz.

Gouenji abrazó a Fubuki con emoción.

–**Shirou, ¡Eso es genial!** –Hasta que reaccionó–**Espera un segundo, ¿Preparatoria Raimon?**

– **¿Natsumi no se los dijo? Demonios, bueno, solo guarda el secreto ¿está bien?** –

–**Te lo prometo**–

_**Otra de las cosas de las cuales Shirou no se arrepentiría sería eso: haber pasado desvelos y malos ratos solo para ganarse una beca e irse a vivir a Inazuma. Extrañaría a sus amigos en Hokkaido por supuesto, pero lo que acababa de hacer valdría la pena por completo.**_

Shirou siempre fue muy popular entre las chicas y los chicos. Su cabello plateado, bien cuidado y muy suave, sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas infladas y sobre todo su actitud eran lo que hacían que media preparatoria suspirara y se desmayara al verlo caminar por los pasillos junto a Hiroto y Haruya, buscando a los demás compañeros para ir a jugar futbol un rato.

Claro que la popularidad al chico no le agradaba mucho, pues había quienes se obsesionaban con él.

–**Oh vamos Fubuki-kun, dame una oportunidad, no vas a arrepentirte**–Le decía uno de los tantos chicos que estaban enamorados de él. Kitamura era de los típicos chicos serios de la escuela, era muy listo y muy callado; Fubuki lo conocía pero nunca había hablado con él. –**Escucha, yo sé que tienes a muchos y muchas detrás de ti pero yo soy el que más te quiere, anda**–

–**E-en realidad Ki-Kitamura-san, no estoy interesado**–El chico de cabello negro tomó sus manos y lo miró serio.

–**Vamos Shirou, yo te quiero, sé mi novio**–

–**Y-yo… **––

– **¿Sucede algo Shirou?** – Esa voz lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Kitamura volteó a ver enojado al chico que lo interrumpió.

–**Vete de aquí Gouenji, esto no te incumbe**–

–**Claro que sí**–

–**Claro que no idiota, Fubuki será mi novio a partir de ahora**–

–**Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero no será tu novio**– El peli-crema separó las manos del chico de las de Fubuki y abrazó al más pequeño–**Novio ya tiene, y soy yo**–Y así se llevó a Fubuki lejos del chico, esperando a que no lo volviera a molestar.

–**Muchas gracias por eso que hiciste en la hora del descanso, Gouenji**–

–**No tienes por qué agradecerme, lo hago con gusto**– El peli-crema sonrió, observando cómo el cabello de Shirou se movía con el viento. Ambos caminaban hacia el edificio donde vivía Gouenji, pues Fubuki, Midorikawa y Haruya habían rentado entre los tres un departamento, mismo que estaba en el mismo piso de Shuuya. Le alegraba mucho que Fubuki viviera incluso cerca de él, pues podía verlo a cualquier hora del día. –**Shirou…**–

–** ¿Qué sucede?** – Ambos se detuvieron a mitad del camino, justo donde estaba la cancha donde jugaban en sus ratos libres.

–**Escucha, tal vez no puedas creerlo pero me lo he estado guardando durante casi 4 años pero de verdad no pude evitarlo. Yo… bueno, espero que no me odies, pero sabes, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y pues eres mi mejor amigo, somos inseparables. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me gust**––

Cálido. Fue lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento. Una calidez en sus labios que le hizo no poder continuar con su declaración de amor. La calidez de los labios del chico de piel nívea que era dueño de sus sueños, de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos.

Después de que Fubuki le confesara sus sentimientos también, volvieron a besarse y tomados de la mano se fueron al edificio junto.

**Shirou tampoco se arrepentiría de no haber dormido ese viernes por culpa de Shuuya. Tampoco se arrepentiría de haber sentido ese dolor de la primera vez, ni de ser parte de las burlas de Shuuya al otro día por no caminar muy bien. Igualmente de haber sentido nervios al conocer al padre de Gouenji, o de la inmensa felicidad de que el hombre lo hubiera aceptado como novio de su hijo.**

**Tampoco se arrepentía de la noche que se la pasó derramando lágrimas por Gouenji, que lo había dejado solo por irse con el Sector V. Tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo buscado, de rogarle porque se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de haberlo odiado por un momento. Tampoco se arrepentía de haberle mentido a sus demás amigos durante todo ese tiempo, pues Shuuya le había dicho la verdad de las cosas, y de sus intenciones con el Sector.**

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos y se acercó a su casa. Dejó el pequeño regalo en el piso y sacó las llaves de su pantalón, pero antes de que las insertara, alguien más había abierto la puerta para él.

–Ya llegué–

–Lo noté– Contestó esa persona con algo de ironía. Shirou recibió un dulce beso de bienvenida.

**No se arrepentía de haber perdonado a Shuuya por todo lo que había pasado, ni de haber reanudado su relación con él; Tampoco de haberle dicho que "Sí" a esa petición de compromiso de parte del chico de fuego.**

–Mira lo que traje– Dijo recogiendo la cosa pequeña del piso.

– ¿Otro gato, Shirou? No crees que ya tenemos suficiente con––

–Oh Shuuya, vamos, seguro este también le encantará– Declaró finalmente entrando a su casa y dejando las compras en la mesa.

**Tampoco se arrepentía de haberle mentido por 4 días a Shuuya. Todo por miedo a perderlo. Ni de haberle llorado toda una noche al haberle confesado lo que pasaba. Ni de haber pasado unos 3 meses vomitando lo que comía, tener antojos extraños, o andar cambiando de humor a cada segundo. Ni de haberle dado algunos problemas a Shuuya; de todos modos el goleador de fuego estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida. No se arrepentía de haber estado adolorido toda una noche en un hospital, pero valía la pena definitivamente.**

– ¡Fubuki-san! – Las voces emocionadas en la sala lo recibieron con alegría.

–Hey, chicos, no esperaba verlos aquí–

–Queríamos visitarlos, y vinimos a jugar un rato con Hakuryuu–

–Muchas gracias Tenma, Kirino, Tsurugi, Shindou… saben deberían quedarse a cenar–

Finalmente la hora de dormir había llegado, Fubuki con Hakuryuu en brazos, arrullándolo para dormir, el bebé apenas tenía 9 meses de haber nacido.

–Bueno, tener dos gatos no es tan malo después de todo– Escuchó la voz de su esposo detrás de él, abrazándolo a él y a su hijo– Haku se pasó toda la noche jugando con ambos–

–Sí, terminó agotado– Respondió sonriendo mientras veía al pequeño dormir profundamente en sus brazos. Con ayuda de Shuuya acomodaron la cuna y algunos peluches de balón de futbol. Shirou lo depositó con cuidado para no despertarlo y juntos lo cobijaron.

Salieron abrazados del cuarto, dirigiéndose al suyo.

–Oi, Shirou…– su marido besó su cuello– ¿No quieres ir a hacerle un hermanito a Haku?

–Tsk, nunca cambiarás…pervertido– fingió molestia, pero una risita se le escapó. Volteó a ver a Shuuya y lo besó lentamente. Shuuya lo cargó y él entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera del moreno.

–Huh, y el pervertido soy yo– Dijo finalmente Shuuya entre besos.

**No, ya no se arrepentía de haberse salvado del accidente, ni de haber tenido la personalidad de Atsuya en él, ni de aceptar la petición de Raimon, ni de haber sentido tantos celos hacia Toramaru. Tampoco de haberse lesionado "accidentalmente" en la FFI por no soportar más celos, ni de haber encontrado tan buenos amigos como Hiroto, Fudou o Nagumo. Ni de haberse sentido tan adolorido la noche en que él y Shuuya se confesaron lo que sentían, ni de ser el mejor amigo de Yuuka, ni de haberle ayudado un tiempo para salir con un chico y que Shuuya se pusiera de nervios. Ni de los tantos reportes o llamadas de atención hacia ambos por escaparse de algunas clases, solo para ir a hacerlo a los baños o el cuarto del conserje. Tampoco de haber llorado por él y por puro coraje haber tenido una pequeña aventura con Fudou, además de que él también había tenido problemas con Kidou y Sakuma; igual ambos habían terminado muy bien y cada quién con su pareja. Ni de haber aceptado ese anillo de compromiso frente a la luna, pues ahora estaba haciendo una promesa: de quedarse para toda la vida con ese hombre. Tampoco de haberle mentido a Shuuya de su embarazo por puro miedo a que él lo dejara, pues no sabía si Gouenji quería hijos o no. Ni de haber soportado tanto dolor el día del parto, por Hakuryuu todo valdría la pena.**

**No, Shirou Fubuki no se arrepiente de nada.**


End file.
